nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Loud
'' |voice=Grey Griffin |first="Bathroom Break!!" |last= |fullname=Lola L. Loud |species=Human |alias=Queen of Diamonds |personality= Cute, narcissistic, bratty, hostile, easily angered, yet loving, and playful |appearance= Short, fair skin, long blonde hair, a tiara on her hair, pink princess gown with a pink line across, pink gloves, and pink high heels |occupation= |home=Royal Woods, Michigan |family=Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (parents); Lincoln Loud (brother); Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Lily Loud (sisters); Albert (maternal grandfather); Shirley (aunt) |pets=Charles the dog; Cliff the cat; Geo the hamster; Walt the canary |friends=Roxanne; Winston (crush) |enemies=Lindsay Sweetwater |quote="Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who's the prettiest in the land?" |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's two pet dachshunds}} Lola L. Loud is the third-youngest of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At 6 years old, she is Lana's identical twin sister, but is her complete opposite in personality. In contrast to Lana's happy and tomboyish personality, Lola carries a great sense of self-importance, and is always ready to be on the offense if someone crosses her. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is particularly skilled at making money (even if she must deceive others), and dedicates much of her time to winning beauty pageants. Despite being image-focused she takes her schoolwork seriously, and makes it a point to get it done in order to allow her the flexibility to focus on pageant training. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Even though she is determined to get her way most of the time, she often shows remorse or guilt if she hurts the feelings of one of her family members. As seen in a few episodes (such as "Undie Pressure", "Sound of Silence", and "A Tattler's Tale"), she is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most tense temper of the family, which tends to make her the most antagonistic Loud sister, often tattling on her siblings and even being known to seek revenge if they get on her bad side. As such, her siblings, especially Lincoln, try their best not to anger her. However, in spite her self-centered nature, she is no less compassionate than her siblings, as she is always grateful for her brother Lincoln's kindness towards her and is capable of showing humility and selflessness when letting go of her own needs. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. One example is when she helped all her siblings pass a test they didn't study for, even if she failed her own during "No Place Like Homeschool". Episodes focusing on Lola * "Sound of Silence" * "Toads and Tiaras" * "A Tattler's Tale" * "Patching Things Up" * "Out of the Picture" * "Read Aloud" * "No Place Like Homeschool" * "Gown and Out" * "Tea Tale Heart" Gallery Lola-about-web.jpg The Loud House Left in the Dark 26 Lana Lola.jpg The Loud House Along Came a Sister 6 Lola.png Bandicam 2016-07-23 17-54-08-991.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-23 10-16-54-987.jpg Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-22-57-021.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png The Loud House Sale 11.jpg Pan across the table 1.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Loud siblings practicing.png It is contaigous.png Lola got injured.png Twins fight over jump rope.png S.O.S Louds Blog Image.jpg The Queen of Diamonds.png|Lola as the Queen of Diamonds S1E14A Wrath of Lola.png|The wrath of Lola Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg Lola loud.png Angry Lola stock art.png Lola Crying Vector.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Lola being prim and perfect.png Loud Christmas.jpg Emos outnumbering beauty queens.png Beauty queens outnumbering Lisa and her gang.png Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Happy International Woman’s day 2.jpeg Lola's place.png External links * * Category:The Loud House characters Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Brats Category:Grouches Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters with hats Category:Twins Category:Heroes Category:Heroines